Se Me Lembro Faz Doer
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: U.A. - ONESHOT - SONGFIC - SIDESTORY de Ruas de Outono. Marília reencontra Milo pela primeira vez após a separação, será que ainda o ama? -Se me lembro faz doer, Sampa Crew


_Procuro alguém com quem possa dividir  
Essa dor que me corrói, quer me destruir  
Eu fui fundo nesse amor, fui sem medo  
Procuro os motivos, sei que não mereço_

Não era assim tão simples. Estava prestes a se casar com aquele que a amaria para o resto da vida.

Ele era um homem genioso, difícil às vezes... mas sincero, amigo, gentil... cavalheiro. Desde que o conheceu sentiu que recebia uma benção, sentiu que poderia ser feliz... Feliz em parte...

Sua barriga já estava grande, na verdade, gigantesca! Quase sete meses com enjôos, tonturas, desejos... Imaginava que depois tudo sairia um menino ou menina minúsculo, magrelinho, afinal estava acostumada a ver barrigas grandes com nenês pequenos e barrigas pequenas com nenês grandes! Estranho, muito estranho...

_Por que não sou daquelas mulheres que quase não passam por isso? Devia ter passado aos três meses como foi com minha mãe!_

Já estava revoltada com tanto enjôo. Mas ele sempre estava lá bem perto dela para socorrê-la. Ligava pra ela várias vezes por dia só pra dizer oi ou saber como estava. Lamentava que o trabalho não o permitisse ficar sempre ao lado dela.

Se estava tudo tão perfeito... O que não era tão simples?

O outro.

_As lembranças me atormentam tanto  
E no entanto, tento esquecer  
Se me lembro faz doer  
__Tudo traz aqui você, dizendo que me amava_  
_Que em meus braços, só assim feliz estava_

Aquele maldito insistia em morar em suas lembranças, em seu coração. Há tanto tempo já não o via, e achava que aquilo devia ser assim. Só não sabia como odiá-lo.

_E por que eu perderia meu tempo odiando esse sujeito? Melhor mesmo é esquecê-lo... mas como meu Deus?_

Sentia-se culpada ao extremo por se casar com um pensando em outro. Não era certo, nem justo.

_Milo, você é um ser nojento!_

Muitas vezes foi pêga pelo noivo chorando pelos cantos ao se lembrar do ex. Sempre omitia a verdade, mas ela não podia enganá-lo. Ele sempre soube que ela teria essa dificuldade e por amar demais essa mulher teve a paciência de esperar, de conquistá-la bm lentamente. Devia mostrar que era o melhor pra ela como ela era o melhor pra ele!

_Como poderei compensar você, Aioria? Como posso me casar com você se a todo instante aquele imprestável vem na minha mente?_

_As tuas mentiras, tenho que reagir_  
_Não quero sofrer mais, nem me iludir_  
_Dessa vez, de uma vez decidi_

Estava sozinha. Seus pensamentos como sempre distantes não conseguiam se organizar e "ele" ainda estava ali... torturando sua mente. Parada num ponto de ônibus lembrou do quanto Aioria foi seu principe encatado. Riu ao pensar nisso, era uma expressão tão... sonhadora... coisa de contos de fadas...

_É... parece que Aioria trouxe de volta meu conto de fadas..._

Ele merecia todo o amor que tenta duramente deixar de sentir por Milo e até mais.

-Olá princesa!

Foi então que sentiu duas mãos masculinas tamparem seus olhos interrompendo seus pensamentos... A voz era conhecida, muito conhecida!

_Ah não... qualquer coisa menos isso, por favor!_

Afastou as mãos que lhe impediam a visão e virou rapidamente para trás e o viu. Aquele a quem imaginou que jamais encontraria novamente...

-Ah... é você, traste?

-É bom te ver também gracinha!

Ousou em sentar-se ao lado dela tocando seu queixo, ao que ela se afastou imediatamente.

-Não me encosta por favor, Milo!

-Oh Marília! Fico tão feliz em saber que ainda lembra de mim!

-Infelizmente!

Deu um falso sorriso terno para ela e reparou bem na sua barriga e aproximando-se, tentou tocar a mesma.

-Uau como meu filho cresceu aí dentro hein!

-Não é seu filho! E você não tem direito sobre ele, muito menos de encostar! A minha filha tem um pai maravilhoso! E o nome dele é Aioria Otoniel Ptolemaîos!

-Uau! Estou impressionado com a facilidade que tem de arranjar pais pros seus filhos!

Diante do comentário e riso debochado de Milo, Marília sentiu a mão coçar e não pode suportar, depositou o melhor tapa que poderia dar deixando o rosto de Milo bem vermelho.

_Hoje resolvi mudar_  
_Vou deixar de lhe amar_  
_Hoje resolvi mudar_  
_Vou cantar_  
_Juro não ser mais um bobão_  
_Hoje resolvi mudar_  
_Vou cantar, vou cantar_

Milo sabia que o bebê dentro daquela barriga era dele, mas não resistiu em provocá-la. Mas para seu azar, o dito cujo havia visto a cena quando saía de seu carro a uma certa distância dali e ao ver o tapa bonito que fora reservado aquele rapaz, não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida sobre quem ele era e muito menos o que estava fazendo ali.

-Milo... eu sei que ainda acha que pode conseguir alguma coisa... Mas não sou mais a mesma Marília que um dia você fez de boba... essa criança aqui dentro não precisa de você... eu não preciso de você pra nada! Eu agora tenho tudo o que sempre quis e precisei e juro a você que serei feliz e ainda o olharei como uma vitoriosa... Aliás... eu já o sou... Não quero o seu mal... mas quero que sinta na pele tudo o que me fez apenas para que entenda o tamanho de sua crueldade em si mesmo... e alguém como você, Milo... não está tão longe da sua queda...

-Marília!

Aquele chamado... aquele era o que ela precisava ouvir. Virando-se para trás se viu diante de seu noivo e toda aquela confusão anterior sentia passar por si como uma brisa... Nunca se sentiu tão feliz em estar diante de Aioria.

-Oi meu amor!

Deu-lhe um beijo, um daqueles que Aioria jamais havia recebido dela! Ela parecia bem diferente, parecia mais feliz, parecia enfim... amá-lo como ele sempre desejou que acontecesse!

-Sabia que você é o melhor futuro marido do mundo?

Aioria sorriu num misto de confusão e felicidade e abraçou a noiva com carinho percebendo o olhar sério de Milo. Este se sentiu de fato humilhado diante daquela cena, tanto que não conseguia se mover diante deles. Mas maior que sua humilhação era sua raiva devido ao insulto em forma de mão pesada no rosto. Encarou Aioria que devolveu o olhar.

-Esse rapaz te incomoda?

-Incomodava, amor... mas sabe que agora eu já me sinto bem mais aliviada?

-Acho que ja sei porque...

_Foi tão bom , e é tão triste saber_  
_Ironias dessa vida, que a gente nem sabe por quê_  
_Ontem o que me deu tanto prazer_  
_Hoje se me lembro faz doer_

-Desculpe, eu não apresentei vocês! Amore, este é Milo...

-Hum... nota-se! Muito obrigado, Milo... mas... eu não te devo mais nada! Sinto muito! Podemos ir meu anjo?

-Sim, Aioria! Só não sei porque demorou tanto...

-Acho que foi pra ver aquela cena do tapa!

Milo, vendo os dois se afastarem de sua presença, sentia ainda mais ódio. Como se já não bastasse ser insultado daquela forma, ainda teve que ser humilhado por Marília e pelo noivo dela. É claro que ele sabia que Aioria falava do fato de ele ter perdido de vez não só a mulher mas também um filho, que caíram como um presente para Aioria.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Marília e Milo se encontraram depois de se separarem, depois disso Milo ainda tentou novamente falar com ela e graças a Aioria não teve sucesso.

-Aioria... foi bom encontrar Milo...

-Bom? Como assim?

-Eu descobri que a unica coisa que precisava era dizer a ele o quanto eu sou feliz com você... e o quanto eu te amo!

_Quem sabe um dia, numa dessas paisagens_  
_A gente se encontre, nem que de passagem_  
_E você já me veja refeito_  
_Dessa dor que me invadiu o meu peito_

Aioria sorriu muito feliz em ouvir aquilo, mais feliz ainda em perceber que aquilo fora mais um alívio... e tudo o que ela sentia anteriormente sumiu.

-Não sabe o quanto me faz feliz ouvir isso de você, Marília...

-Não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que quero me casar com você.

_Hoje resolvi mudar_  
_Vou deixar de lhe amar_  
_Hoje resolvi mudar_  
_Vou cantar_  
_Juro não ser mais um bobão_  
_Hoje resolvi mudar_  
_Vou cantar, vou cantar_


End file.
